


look at me

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and zayn is just, basically harry is very nosy and needy, i don't know what i was trying to do here, they're dorks and they're really annoyed with each other that's all i have to say, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...He's wearing a beanie today, how cute, I'm going to punch myself." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a loooong time ago and forgot about it so i finished it and pretty much yeah

Harry sat by curiously, an eyebrow raised in question as he watched his friend from the other side of the room. He knew that his friend enjoyed writing a whole lot, but the fact that he's been scribbling stuff in that little book of his for the past thirty minutes and he hadn't even looked up at Harry once in the time he's been writing was really starting to tick him off. 

Huffing a sigh, Harry shifted away from the desk he sat at and lightly spun back and forth in his chair a little mindlessly. He couldn't really do that good of a job keeping himself busy or even entertained. That was the point of having his friend over. The point definitely wasn't watching the other boy have fun. 

Again, Harry let out another sigh then he pursed his lips, drumming his fingers quietly on his desk. He picked up a pencil and chucked it over the other side of the room, in hopes of getting a certain someone's attention. It didn't work, honestly. He figured it wouldn't. 

"Ugh, _Zayn."_ He said loudly, in a rather demanding tone. 

"Uh, yeah, huh?" Zayn muttered, not even bothering to lift his head. Harry frowned and got up, going over towards the bed and he crawled over to him. He tried to get a peak at the book being written in and all Zayn did was hold it out of view, giving a disapproving look. 

"What are you even doing? Not paying attention to me, that's what you're doing." Harry went on, sitting up more straight so he could cross his arms over his chest. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and placed his pen inside of the book, closing it and he put it beside himself. "You're acting like an immature little kid, I hope you know that." 

"I'll act like that when you ignore me." 

"How cute, I'll be sure to ignore you more often." Zayn chuckled, gently pinching Harry's cheek with a grin, resulting in having his hand shoved away. "Oh, come on. I'm paying attention to you now." He rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Harry and he pulled him close, snuggling him a bit. 

Harry shifted over and ended up crawling in Zayn's lap, receiving another dramatic eye-roll from him. "I'm getting comfy." He mumbled, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and held him close, and Harry couldn't contain the big grin that spread over his lips. When he was sure the other wasn't watching, he snuck his fingers over and attempted reaching for the book. He jumped as a hand came down and smacked his away. "What the hell!" He whined, sitting up again. 

"I bet that's the only reason why you were acting all affectionate just now." Zayn shoved Harry away a bit. 

"No! That's not true!" He groaned, rolling off Zayn and he instead sat beside him, leaning on his arm slightly. "I just wanted to see what had you so distracted." He kept nuzzling slightly closer, as if that would get him back on Zayn's good side, and he gently played with the hem of Zayn's shirt. 

"It's not important." Zayn replied with a small shrug, lightly flicking Harry on the nose. Harry glared at him a little in response, but decided to not push it further. He was still doing that thing where he tried to be as cute as possible. Eventually, he would get the book. 

In a way, he felt like some nosy little kid. He was just really, _really_ curious.

After the two of them laying there for a while, Zayn rubbing Harry's back gently and Harry continuing to play with Zayn's shirt, the older boy relaxed more and closed his eyes, humming softly. Harry thought maybe this would be his chance to steal the book again, but with the other rubbing his back, he felt like all of his energy just about vanished and he could fall into a deep, comfortable sleep right then and there. 

No, hell no, he was doing this. Carefully, yet as fast as possible, he got a hold of the book and practically hopped out of bed. He was about to make his way to the door but Zayn was already on his feet and after him, so he had no choice but to run around the room and wrestle his friend, trying not to let the book go. In seconds they were on the floor, rolling around and hitting at each other - you couldn't even consider this actual fighting, they weren't even hitting, they were slapping. More like _swatting._ If anyone else were to see this, Harry would be absolutely embarrassed. 

He let out this childish whine and squirmed when the book was knocked out of his hands and he was pinned down to the ground, trying to kick his feet. He was unsuccessful, as Zayn got on top of him and kept his legs down. "You alright there?" Zayn asked with a grin, leaning down to where their faces were closed. Harry's face immediately heated up and he looked away, pursing his lips, giving a small _'hmph'_ in reply. Then suddenly, Zayn's fingers were at his sides and tickling, moving up under his arms as he struggled and squirmed even more than before. 

"Fuck, stop that!" Harry cried, unable to nudge or push Zayn away as he giggled, panting hard. "I can't breathe!" 

"Say _'please'_ first." 

"No!" Harry gasped for breath as Zayn didn't let up on the tickling, going back at it in full force, and he felt like tears were about to burst out from his eyes. "Okay, okay! Please!" Zayn grinned and let him go, but Harry didn't waste any time in taking the chance to this time push the boy down onto his back, climbing up on him, and he held Zayn's hands above his head. "Hah." He giggled, pressing their foreheads together. To be completely honest, he almost forgot what they were even fighting over in the first place. 

Letting his hands go after a moment, Harry reached over to grab for the book but was quickly cut off as Zayn grabbed a hold of his face and smashed their lips together, getting a startled noise out of the boy. Harry flailed a bit and almost fell forward, having to put his hands flat against Zayn's chest. It was definitely worth the shocked reason, but Zayn was actually not expecting Harry to kiss back a few seconds later. Although Zayn initiated this, he was stunned at the fact that Harry was kissing back, his fingers once again gripping the front of Zayn's shirt. He was more into this than the older boy expected. 

He was making all of these cute sounds in the kiss that Zayn had no idea he was capable of making. Bringing his fingers down, he slid them underneath Harry's shirt and gently over his sides, knowing exactly how sensitive he was there. The reaction he got was perfect, because Harry made this high-pitched noise and jumped up, pulling his lips away from Zayn's. He kinda glared at him, and all Harry got in return was a grin. Stupid. 

Zayn nearly didn't catch it when Harry moved off him quickly and got back to what they were fighting over again - which was the book, which Harry had in his hand, and wow he got it open so quickly and he was flipping through pages and Zayn just _froze._ Ok, shit. Wow, no. He had the opportunity to just walk a few feet and slap it out of Harry's hands, but his friend already had his eyes scanning over the pages, and this is _not_ good. "Can you just like, stop reading that, please?" Zayn laughed nervously, holding his hands out like that'll stop the boy's actions. It didn't, by the way. So he put them down.

"I'm assuming all of these drawings are of me." Harry said, though it was in more of an amused way, and he had this slight smirk on his face. Zayn wasn't worried about the drawings - he sketches his friends a lot, he's not embarrassed by it, it's the short entries he writes - _"...He's wearing a beanie today, how cute, I'm going to punch myself."_ He found them. "Well, Zayn. If me wearing a beanie makes you want to punch yourself, I should probably stop wearing one, huh?"

"Please don't." 

Harry grinned again, stepping forward and he slung his arms over Zayn's shoulders, pulling him forward and he kissed him a second time, more gentler than before. Zayn isn't sure if this entire little incident is good or not, because he's highly, highly embarrassed, but Harry keeps pecking his lips over and over again, so he can feel himself relaxing very slowly. "Oh, if it wasn't clear enough... I like you, too." Harry lightly nudged a finger at Zayn's chest. "You dork." Zayn was a thousand percent sure that if it were possible, his whole face would be red right now.


End file.
